


And if I Know You at All (I Know You've Gone Too Far)

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Day One: Stargazing, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jlaireweek 2019, Stargazing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Title from a Grace Potter And the Nocturnals Song, Trollhunter Claire Nuñez, Trollhunter!Claire, Tumblr: jlaireweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Claire stargazes with her two most important boys.





	And if I Know You at All (I Know You've Gone Too Far)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite planning on doing the prompts this year, or at least, not trying to get any of them done in time. I've got a longer fic I'm trying to finish. In the meantime, I wanted to post some old ML fic, and in the mean time I found a playlist for that AU, and on that playlist was a song called "Stars" by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals. Hence, this fic.

"Orion would be," Jim said, straining his head backwards to find the constellation. "Right... over... there!" He pointed to a collection of pinpricks in the southwest sky.

It was just the two of them, tonight, walking out from training. Toby was too busy moaning in pain from his most recent dental adjustment.

"I think I see... no, one of those is moving and blinking red," Claire said. "It's probably an airplane."

"Or aliens." Claire pushed her crush playfully.

"Careful, you might start sounding like Eli. Like, he was right about trolls, but I bet it's more likely nukes than UFO's they're testing in Area 49-B."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please."

"See those three stars in a line, right there?" He grabbed her hand and used her finger to circle the trio. "That's his belt. Those two stars above are his shoulders, and the two stars below the belt are the hemline for his tunic."

"Wouldn't it have been a chiton? Since Orion comes from Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, probably. It was my dad who taught who taught me about stargazing when I was a kid, so he didn't exactly try to go into a lot of detail. I was really interested in space as a kid, though. I wanted to travel to other worlds."

* * *

Jim gave Enrique to her, and Claire tried to grab her boyfriend at the same time. The portal to the Darklands was closing; she needed to get them back before it was too late.

Claire fell back upon the pieces of Killlahead Bridge, her baby brother clutched to her chest.

"Claire Nuñez." Jim's voice was too even. It was probably stress.

"Thank you, Jim," Claire said, looking around. Jim wasn't there.

"Claire Nuñez," the amulet said again.

* * *

Enrique was five years old, and he was finally sitting still next to his sister. It was early March, finally warm enough that the Nuñez could have dinner in their backyard.

Claire smoothed her hands over her hips. Her phone was in one pocket, and the amulet was in the other.

"Claire, don't wipe your hands on your clothes," Mayor Ophelia Nuñez said.

"Hey, Enrique," Claire said, ignoring her mother. "Do you see those three stars in a line, right there?" Her brother nodded. "Those are part of the constellation Orion; they're his belt. Those two stars above are his shoulders, and the two stars below the belt are the hemline for his chiton."

"I didn't think you were into stargazing, Claire," her dad said.

"Not really, Papi," she said. "But a very good friend of mine was."

**Author's Note:**

> Now for the real question: is Jim _really_ dead or is he a dark champion?
> 
> Fun fact: you can see Orion despite the light pollution if you live in a suburb near a park, so I thought it'd be easiest for Jim and Claire to find. Also, Orion is a hunter, and so are Jim and Claire.
> 
> EDIT: On tumblr, I decided to make the ending less ambiguous and [outlined](https://yellowmagicalgirl.tumblr.com/post/190969119550/trollhunter-claire-au) a continuation to this fic.


End file.
